


Unloaded

by korik



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Coping, Double Entendre, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot, Surreal, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh him? Don't Expect Atrophy, Darling. He's just...well, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloaded

It was late, too late - fingers bleeding, knees raw.

The flicker of shadows on the wall were pieces of film, highlighting one moment, gone the next because of someone's mistake with the bulb - a mime caught performing the caricature through which they could understand humanity in their bars and lines, black and white. Was it simpler, then, to be a mime? No greys, no colors. The red would be gone, at least.

Scrubbing her hands again in the sink half bent and groaning, breath uneven, shoulders shaking, her head hung; she tried to avoid the mirrors where her jutting bones stood out like testaments of truth, the prophet's word she'd been trying to silence since discovering the words written there where no knives could follow.

She avoided the bedroom, sank instead next to the limb untucked from under the stained afghan thrown across the couch she hated since its purchase. The plated, chilled fingers stroked the ground forever as one motion entranced, and she curled the stiff imitation of what once was into a particular shape, much like the one that had long since gone as cold and useless as the fingers, empty of purpose, the pointer at her head. She laughed in a soundless, dry way, "Bang bang," and let them slip to the ground once more. "Bang bang," she repeated, throat rough, pale green eyes staring at the glass across the floor, the upturned coffee table crushed into splinters, the lights, as always, ghosting across them all as though they forgot they had already been there, bright, round eyes stealing glances through the shreds that clung around the windows. "I shot you down."


End file.
